Kalmia E. Harrington
Kalmia E. Harrington '''is a British Citizen, born and raised in the capital of England. She is currently running her uncle's bar, known as ''De Lux.'' ' Background Information The day Kalmia E. Harrington was brought into this world, her mother 'Elise Harrington' feared for her daughter's future. Elise did not have much and were one of many who barely made it in the rough streets of London. As a single parent, she wanted to give the very world to her only child. She strived to take care of her daughter. But once things became too rough, Elise reached out to her Brother who is known as 'Mr. Goldcase. ''' After that, Kalmia's future was set and covered by her uncle. He was a very good business man and ran a sucsessful overseas wine company. He took very well care of the Harrington Girls. Elise spent her days raising Kalmia, teaching her about the everyday struggles and preparing her for the future. She wanted her daughter to be able to take care of herself. Once Kalmia turned 14, Elise convinced her Brother to allow her daughter to work at one of his local bars. That way he would recieve reports from both Elise and Kalmia about his business. On few occasions, they were attacked by either fellow ghouls or investigators due to rumours of him sheltering ghouls. During one occasion, Kalmia's mother were murdered by one of the investigators. This was an episode which Haunted her for years. Her uncle was like a rock for her during these difficult times. After each attack, they would move and start their business elsewhere. Around the age of 20, Kalmia took over one of the bars meanwhile her uncle travled overseas. She wanted to make this a safehouse for ghouls and take care of them. Just like how her uncle took care of Elise and Kalmia. Personality & Behavior Kalmia is a very peaceful soul. She was raised on the value of treating others with respect, unless other actions are necessary for her people and her own survival. She does not condone unecessary killing and despise People who does it for fun. Those are the type of People that makes her lose her calm and collected face. All life is precious but also very fragile. This is something Kalmia hope the world will understand one day. Until then, she will do the thing that is necessary and that is to help those in need. Due to her work, she have become an expert at observing others behaviour and body language. Often whenever she attempts to read a person, she becomes completely silent. However, she will speak as long as she is spoken to. With this in mind, Kalmia can come off as a rather formal person. She is not often seen pulling jokes or making fun of others. She wants to be treated With respect and be taken seriously. Insults, threats or even sarcasm can leave a sour taste in Kalmia's mouth. She prefers to not even bother acknowledge the trash talk but will behave coldly towards the individual until they personally ask her what's wrong. Kalmia will experiance this like a unreachable scratch. It will bother her, to the point where she'll begin to bite her thumb nearby the specific individual. This is something she unfortunaly picked up on after the murder of her mother. One can say it is a stress reaction. It is something that automatically kicks in, but whenever she realize she is doing it, she stops. Appearance Due to Kalmia being a very formal individual, a proper, clean and presentable appearance is important to her. Her clothes will always be clean and wrinkle-free. She is also quite lady-like, so she is often seen wearing skirts, blouses, dresses and high-heels. More commonly Kalmia is seen wearing a white blouse with a black dress over which reaches down to her thighs. Complimented with a set of stockings and black pumps. Her clothes always compliments her feminin curves and enhances the parts that makes Kalmia stick out from the crowd. Such as her long, snow white hair and procelain skin. Due to her pale skin and hair, her rose coloured eyes radiates. As for her mask, Kalmia keeps it as plain as possible and wears a mask which appeares to be a piece of paper covering her face. However, the piece of paper is made out of a different fabric and is firmly Attached to a white Wig. Under the piece of paper, something like a black shade covers her eyes. She is able to look through this black shade but people cannot look through the shade, sort of like darkened shades. The paper is not the only thing Attached to the Wig as there are a set of black horns fastened on each side. Kagune Kalmia has a bikaku kagune which appeares on her tail-bone and takes the shape of a dark red, thick tail. The tail itself can reach a length of 3 feet. However, coming closer to the end of the tail it takes a different shape and turns into something like large mouth, filled with sharp fangs. Power Score (Your character's attributes, as well as mentions of any notable feats they may have performed.) Role-play Library Casual * Spars/battles * Storyline * Approved by (Here an admin or mod of the site will put down their signature to show your profile is complete or finished.)